


【轰出】关于恋人醉酒这件事

by AmyMOZILING



Category: hero - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyMOZILING/pseuds/AmyMOZILING





	【轰出】关于恋人醉酒这件事

*ooc  
*只是为了尝试又甜又好吃的车  
*ABO星际军队文

 

......  
轰焦冻侧躺在床上，西装外套已经脱掉了，白衬衫最上面两颗扣子已经解开，领带也松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。他的眼睛闭着，眉头微微皱着，脸上带着醉意的红晕，明显是喝太多酒导致的不适。  
绿谷坐在床边，侧躺下去，单手撑着头，看着面前精致又隐带着冷淡的脸，虽然喝了酒，但轰焦冻的呼吸里酒气并不重，身上的味道更多的是日常清淡的如雪般冰凉气息。  
绿谷悄悄地把脸凑过去，一点点地，轻柔地，亲了一下轰焦冻的鼻尖。  
还未来得及后撤，身体就被一条胳膊搂住，然后看着轰焦冻缓缓地睁开眼，虽然目中漾着醉意，但此刻仍带了几分清明。  
“绿谷......”轰焦冻低声呢喃道，带着微微的倦意轻叹了一声。  
绿谷被他半搂在怀里，本来撑着头的手一下子无处安放，便顺势地搂住了轰焦冻的脖子。  
“轰君，还难受吗？”他与轰焦冻的身体紧贴，滚烫的体温透过衬衫传递到皮肤上，绿谷感觉相触的地方被烫起了层层颤栗。但恋人本身不是一个很喜欢应酬喝酒的人，所以绿谷有些担心爱人是否有些身体不适。  
“绿谷...我，可以咬你吗？”轰焦冻把头埋在绿谷的肩窝处，有些撒娇意味的询问闷闷地传了出来。  
“诶...？嗯，可...嗯唔...”绿谷被恋人突然的请求变得有些羞涩，同意的讯号才发出了一半，就被轰焦冻一口咬在了脖颈的腺体处。  
绿谷浑身一颤，突然的刺激让他不由地冒出了生理性的泪水，连脚趾也忍不住地蜷了起来。  
轰焦冻没有咬得很大力，只是对着腺体连咬带舔地给绿谷体内注射进自己的信息素，就没了下一步的动作。  
但很明显，在与自己已经灵魂绑定的伴侣面前，仅仅只是注射信息素是无法满足轰焦冻的，但他想到这里不是家的时候，就强行抑制住自己的欲望。极度的压抑导致他的呼吸有些凌乱。  
“轰君？”绿谷有些疑惑地开口，听着耳边轰焦冻急促又压抑的喘息，不知为何听出了委屈的感觉。  
“...不行，不在家的话，会怀孕的。”听着轰焦冻前言不搭后语的话，绿谷却知道他在说什么。  
因为轰焦冻和绿谷都是军队的扛把子人物，绿谷向来对军队的事情很上心，要是怀孕的话，到时候回到军队可能会降职，而且对绿谷来说，孩子肯定会自己照顾的，但这时候的工作与家庭就难以兼顾了。一般军队都要一个月小巡，三个月一大巡，小巡为三天，大巡为半个月。  
所以对于轰焦冻和绿谷来说，孩子在这个是时候是不适合有的。  
绿谷明白轰焦冻的意思，他的心一下就好像变成了刚出炉的，香香甜甜的，软绵绵的棉花糖一样；又像飘在天上忘乎所以的小云朵一样。  
“所以...”轰焦冻用头拱了拱绿谷的肩窝，撒娇地说，“需要绿谷的好多个好多个亲亲。”  
“嗯，可以的哦。”绿谷说罢便落了个吻在轰焦冻的发旋处，“喜欢轰君的聪明。”  
落在脸颊，“喜欢轰君的帅气。”  
落在耳朵，“喜欢轰君仔细听我说话的样子。”  
落在唇上，“喜欢轰君的每一句话。”  
一轮下来，轰焦冻已经几乎陷入迷离的状态里。  
因为，惊喜太大了。  
最后轰焦冻实在忍不住了，在绿谷吻上自己的喉结的时候，扣住了绿谷的后颈，欺身压下。  
轰焦冻的吻很温柔。  
绿谷闭上了眼，感觉自己的身体和灵魂都飘乎乎的。  
不知道过了多久，轰焦冻才微微离开他的嘴唇，在他的脸颊、脖颈处落下细细碎碎、零零散散的吻。  
绿谷浑身软的厉害，只有一个地方，又热，又硬。  
绿谷发情了。  
轰焦冻也一样。  
但在绿谷汹涌袭来的信息素面前，轰焦冻只是静静地抱着他，一动不动。  
“轰君...”绿谷鼻子萦绕的都是轰焦冻的清冷的信息素，身体深处疯狂上涌的欲望让他无比迫切地想和他的Alpha发生关系。  
“...可以...吗？”在疯狂压抑自己欲望的轰焦冻，还是不忘记征求绿谷的同意。  
“可...啊唔...”同上次一样，同意的讯号才发出一半，轰焦冻就立刻采取了行动，绿谷身上礼服的扣子一下子被全数扯掉，他急切地再次咬上了绿谷的腺体，注入了大量的信息素。  
绿谷眼前闪过一道白光，被刺激到半会回不来神。  
“绿谷...绿谷...”轰焦冻一边喊着绿谷一边动作有些急切地把绿谷下半身的束缚全数解开。  
“轰君...”绿谷被压在床上，双腿大张着。  
本就是灵魂绑定的伴侣，在发情的时候，绿谷的身体已经自行分泌出了大量蜜液。  
轰焦冻舔弄着绿谷身体粉嫩的其中一点，细长漂亮的手指伸向了绿谷的下半身。  
“啊...嗯唔...”绿谷身体一颤，从口中泄出湿濡的气息，细白柔韧的双臂攀着轰焦冻的肩部。  
修长的手指逐渐埋入花穴中，绿谷的花穴就像一直都记得每次给予快感的轰焦冻手指一般，顺从地将轰焦冻的指头接纳。  
“嗯...轰君...”绿谷半睁着眼，用撒娇似的眼神嗔怪了轰焦冻一下，显得十分舒服又带有几分欲求不满地吐露着淫喘声。  
“我不想弄伤你。”为了安抚有些躁动的爱人，轰焦冻含住了绿谷的耳垂，低语道。  
随之，对花穴埋入了第二根手指。  
“啊啊...轰君...”还要。绿谷弥漫着水雾的绿眸无声地像轰焦冻提出交配的讯息。  
轰焦冻低低地笑了几声，感觉到爱人确实准备好了自己的进入，便也不在磨蹭，将自己的昂然抵向那处渴望被更硕大所占有的花穴。  
绿谷莹润的绿眸凝视着轰焦冻，轰焦冻给了绿谷一个温柔的吻，然后缓缓地侵入绿谷体内。  
“哈嗯...嗯啊...”在渴望被贯穿的身体被满足的同时，内心因为伴侣的亲近而充斥着满足。  
绿谷甜美地喘息着，手臂和双腿都索求般地攀附着轰焦冻的身体，紧热的花穴也像是要从轰焦冻的昂然得到奖励似的紧紧地纠缠不放。  
仅仅只是被轰焦冻抱在怀里，绿谷心里就满溢着温暖的幸福感。  
轰焦冻扣着绿谷的腰，一边有节奏的抽插着，一边舔舐着绿谷胸前那两点粉色并轻柔地啃咬着并拉扯起来。  
“啊啊...啊..轰..君...”所有敏感的地方都同时被宠爱着，被强力的快感冲刷着理智的绿谷，嘴边不由地留下了涎水，连话都不能完整的说出来。  
下半身所承受的冲击越来越强，越来越快，有如被卷入海浪中的快感在绿谷体内猛烈地奔窜着。  
那样的激情让绿谷无法再分辨快感是从何而来的，只能牢牢攀附着带给他快感的轰焦冻，吞吐着轰焦冻的花穴也配合着律动而紧缩着。  
“绿谷...”轰焦冻在绿谷脸颊边落下细碎的吻，舔走了绿谷留下的泪痕。  
“轰君...”绿谷眼神涣散，体内的生殖腔突然打开了。  
一瞬间，轰焦冻的昂然在绿谷体内胀大，成了结，牢牢地、凶狠地卡住了那里。  
不知是疼痛还是愉悦的个感觉席卷了绿谷全身，它所带来的是比以后任何一次sex都要来的可怕的欢愉，接连不断地，从那里传达到全身。  
然后，灼热的j液急速地浇灌而入，在这个过程中，绿谷浑身不断地颤栗着，如同灵魂在被刷洗一般。

—————作者萎了，完事了———————  
看着绿谷累得睡了过去的睡颜，轰焦冻把人往自己怀里带了一下。  
然后轰焦冻带起绿谷的指尖，有如触碰着珍视的事物般轻轻地落下一吻。  
“我爱你，绿谷，永远。”

 

【因为肉文之前写了胜出，现在补个轰出平衡一下0.0】


End file.
